DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) UCSF has an outstanding Hematology-Oncology fellowship training program and a renowned AIDS Program at San Francisco General Hospital, but there is currently no AIDS-Oncology, training program. In this grant, we propose a two-year program to train physicians to be clinician-scientists in the field of AIDS-Oncology and to become capable of developing either clinical or laboratory-based translational research programs for the development of novel therapeutic approaches to these neoplasms. This training will be for physicians who have completed one year of clinical oncology fellowship training, and will be accomplished through a core didactic curriculum. multidisciplinary clinical training, both inpatient and outpatient, and through developing an independent clinical- or laboratory-based research program. The core curriculum will consist of a didactic lecture series, covering the management of HIV disease and its complications, and the biology and clinical management of patients with AIDS-malignancies. Intensive inpatient and outpatient clinical training during the first four months of the training program will include rotations on the AIDS Consultation Service, and the Oncology Consultation Service; and outpatient time in AIDS-Oncology Clinics, Anogenital Dysplasia Clinic, and General AIDS Clinic with ongoing continuity clinics' throughout the period of training. Fellows will select either a clinical research track or a laboratory-based translational research track, under the supervision of outstanding clinical and laboratory research faculty. Trainees will be closely supervised by a team of mentors. An advisory committee will monitor the trainees' progress, and continuously evaluate the success of the overall training program.